


back dimples

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Jongin just couldn't keep his hands to himself.Or Jongin briefly touches Sehun's back dimples and they fuck (kind of).





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank christine for this [tweet](https://twitter.com/hunspeach/status/828423200497283072) because, without it, this wouldn't have been made.

Jongin has his fingers in the dips Sehun’s dimples as he leaves trails of kisses down his back. The younger whimpers, cock already hard and rubbing against the sheets and spreading precum as he gets impatient with Jongin. 

The older moves his hands to Sehun's ass, cupping the cheeks and gently massaging and emitting sighs of content come from the man before him. Jongin moves his lips lower, ghosting over the dimples before leaving small kisses and moving further down to the part of Sehun's cheeks.

Sehun, being eager, shifts his hips higher and his cock hangs below him. Not wasting time, Jongin licks Sehun's rim while continuing to fondle his cheeks. Sehun gasps, leaning further into Jongin's touch and tongue. He grips the sheets and bites his lip from the feeling then his jaw slacks when Jongin moves one of his hands to Sehun's cock and starts stroking.

Shameless moans fall from his lips, not caring if the other members in the dorm hear him through the walls. He gets louder every time he feels Jongin's tongue dart inside him but he gets even louder when Jongin replaces his tongue with two fingers and kisses the head of his cock. 

The older flips them over, continuing to finger Sehun then wraps his lips around him, going down as far as he can go and emits gasps from his lover. Jongin licks and sucks as he massages Sehun's prostate, and soon, he feels Sehun clench around his fingers and it encourages him to go faster. The younger chokes on his moans as he releases into Jongin's mouth, who swallows the bitterness. The older's actions slow down but don’t stop as he tries to get every drop out of Sehun and when he feels him twitch from overstimulation. 

Jongin pulls back, looking over his completely wrecked boyfriend before laying right next to him. Sehun turns, kissing him on the forehead then says, "Next time, I go first," which makes Jongin laugh and kiss Sehun on the lips, making him taste himself. "Anything for you."


End file.
